Raya Leyasu
'Raya Leyasu '(ラヤ家康, Leyasu Raya) Is a former Slave who escaped Mariejois but accidentaly killed the World Noble who enslaved him by stabbing him in the heart, He currently resides in the Grand Line on his own, He is the First Mate of The Knight Pirates and the first member to join. Apearance Leyasu is an average height young man with white hair and red eyes , He wears a black shirt with short sleeves and white linnings on it, Mostly around the torso, He wears white jeans with a black belt tied around his waist. When Leyasu first met Hyo in Alabasta he wore a different attire consisting of a white fur with a hood, The same white jeans but with a brown belt and wore the same black shoes he always wore. Personality Leyasu is m ostly seen as a psychopathic person as he always grins insanely, He apears to have a grudge against the World Goverment and the World Nobles themselves because of the years he suffered being a Slave and wishes to kill all the World Nobles which is his dream. Yet Leyasu has shown a humerous side of him as he is apparantly the person who reacts outragesouley to most of Hyo's idiotic actions or when he does his habit without noticing, He is also the one to mostly stop him from taking things too far such as challenges or fights. Leyasu has also shown a laid back and easy going side of him mostly when he isnt fighting, He is shown to show a liking to simply sitting and doing nothing though he gets bored over time and tries to do something else. When in a fight Leyasu can quickly return to his psychotic nature and go wild against his opponent hardly holding back on him, Yet he has shown having some sympathy to others as seen that he admired Hyo's will to continue fighting him despite his condition. Abilities And Powers Hand to Hand Combat Even though he hasnt shown much close combat skills, Leyasu still has some skill in hand to hand combat as seen when he was able of being on equal terms against Hyo. Physical Strength Leyasu's strength is said to be above that of superhuman that it can even surpass Hyo's strength, Leyasu can lift an entire ship with his bare hands without the use of his Devil Fruit he is very powerful, Even a single stomp from one leg can break a large part of the ground he stands on. Yet he has shown having side effects for his immense strength as seen that his muscles cant always keep up with the intense pressure of his strength such as breaking the ground he stands on is taxing to his leg's muscles. Agility Though not showing much use of speed he does have good reaction to incoming attacks, Leyasu has also shown being able of moving in great speed in desert areas by turning the lower half of his body into sand and moving around the area with ease. Endurance Because of him being a Logia, Leyasu isnt used of being hit by enemies and feeling pain which is why he isnt very well in handling pain which is why his greatest weakness is his own immense strength that causes damage to his muscles. Weapons Devil Fruit For further information: Suna Suna no Mi Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Leyasu has shown being able of using this form of Haki as he was able of physicaly injuring Hyo with his fists and kicks. Trivia *Leyasu's apearance is based on Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu no Index Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Highestbounty123